


【双豹组】我要你

by imfuckinglovely



Series: Killchalla [1]
Category: Black Panther (2018)
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-14
Updated: 2018-11-14
Packaged: 2019-08-23 14:34:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16620854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imfuckinglovely/pseuds/imfuckinglovely
Summary: 配对：Erik/T'challa 斜线有意义分级：R警告：⚠️BE！！短打！！摘要：埃里克从不对他说“我爱你”，只是每次在特查拉被干得神智不清只会大声呻吟时，说一句“我要你”，尾音含含糊糊的，叫人难以辨认后面的单词……





	【双豹组】我要你

自从被救活后埃里克就像变了一个人，对前半生仇恨的执着似乎统统放下了，对王座的要求还有父亲的死亡一字不提，只是跟在特查拉身后对他的堂兄展开猛烈的追求攻势。

特查拉感到很奇怪，但苏睿的检测告诉他埃里克的脑子并没有受损。很快的，温柔又心软的特查拉就在埃里克的糖衣炮弹里软下了阵脚，乖乖顺顺地缩进自己堂弟的怀里。

求爱成功后的埃里克更加热烈且古怪，就像个积攒了二十年性欲无处发泄的毛头小子，一个劲得把自己往特查拉身体里塞。

他要特查拉带他去看夕阳，转身就把特查拉压在坚硬的石砾上，让他跪趴着接受自己的贯穿，特查拉的膝盖被坑洼的石块磨到破皮出血，关节疼痛几乎难以直立，最后被埃里克公主抱着带回了寝宫。

他要特查拉陪他再去一次瀑布，随即又把特查拉推倒在水里扛起他的双腿，让特查拉在这为王位而战的圣地里对自己打开双腿。特查拉的上身躺在水里，冰冷的水流冲刷着他的肉体，脑袋无法始终抬起，几次跌进水里被呛到肺泡充血，最后猛咳着被埃里克搀回王宫。

他喜欢对坐在王位上的特查拉动手动脚，喜欢给特查拉尝试各种又痛又爽的新玩法，喜欢不加润滑地直接进去，事后又揉着特查拉被弄破出血的入口说都怪堂哥太诱人，自己把持不住。

但埃里克从不对他说“我爱你”，只是每次在特查拉被干得神智不清只会大声呻吟时，说一句“我要你”，尾音含含糊糊的，叫人难以辨认后面的单词。

奥科耶觉得这样的埃里克太过可疑，几次向特查拉提议把他赶出去却都被特查拉拒绝了。特查拉说，父辈的事情已欠了埃里克太多，而他是瓦坎达的国王，这个国家的统治者，没有什么可以伤害他的。

况且，况且他们已经相爱。

至少特查拉这样认为。

埃里克在特查拉身边黏了小半年，但再美好的肉体也拴不住野孩子的心。他要走，他吻着特查拉的喉结冲他的国王堂兄撒娇：我想去叙利亚，越乱的地方越能让我大施拳脚，请让我去实地调查一番，好为瓦坎达的开放工作尽一份力。

特查拉答应了他，他的后穴被埃里克的阴茎翻搅得又痛又爽，脑子就快要失去思考功能。

但他又听见了，埃里克驰骋在他的身上，用模糊不清的呵气声说了一句“我要你”……

埃里克走了，毫不拖泥带水。在走掉的一周后就单方面切断了和瓦坎达的一切联系，像是一滴水蒸发在了叙利亚连天的炮火中。

特查拉本是担心的，直到有一天苏睿尖叫着把手机伸到他的面前——以他为主角的性爱小视频铺天盖地的覆盖了整个ins，发布者生怕播放得不到点击一样注册了几十个账号交替上传，视频里的他像母狗一样跪趴在瓦坎达王室特制的大床上，放荡的呻吟和屁股上啪啪的撞击声在空旷的寝宫里无限回荡。

发布者的头像无一例外都是扯开下唇露出的金牙和荧光印记，而那几十个id都是由几个单词翻来覆去的组成：

“瓦坎达的婊子国王”

特查拉站在巨大的落地窗前浑身发冷，他能听到房门外的朵拉护卫队是怎样威胁着把来这看热闹的殖民者外交官赶出去，他能听见那些下流地好事者是怎样用戏谑的语气调侃那些删不尽的视频。

他终于看清了埃里克的口型。

“我要你痛苦”


End file.
